


Reminders

by Ethereal_Wishes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 20:09:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ethereal_Wishes/pseuds/Ethereal_Wishes
Summary: Weaver leaves Roni's bar with Belle heavy on his mind.Based on spoilers from 7x08, just a missing scene I wished we'd been granted.





	Reminders

Reminders

“Who's Belle?” Weaver inquired, glancing back at Roni, attempting to mask his true emotions. 

“Nevermind, Detective, I'll just have to go find help from somewhere else,” Roni scoffed, turning away from him. 

Weaver swallowed hard as he left the bar; Regina would only get in his way if he was forthcoming with his plans. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, nor anyone else. It all had to be on his terms, though he wasn't sure Belle would've agreed with the measures he was taking. 

He sighed, pulling a crumpled photo from his pocket. It was a picture of him holding her in his arms, as they stood on the stoop of their new home. He caressed the frayed edges of the photo gently, admiring her sweet smile. He'd found it stowed away in a drawer after he'd awoken. He drew strength from seeing her face everyday, and by the gods did he need it.

“I'll find my way back to you soon, sweetheart, just give me a little more time,” he sighed wearily, tucking the photo back in his pocket as he walked away. A tear trickled down his cheek, followed by several more when he finally reached his apartment, where an empty bed awaited him. He hadn't hardly slept a wink since he'd awoken from the curse, craving her presence something dreadful. 

He undressed, laying across the mattress, praying she would meet him in his dreams as he held onto hope that his days were coming to an end, and they would soon be reunited.


End file.
